


Traitor

by Darrenshanisabitch



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mika's a bit sad now :(, cirque du freak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrenshanisabitch/pseuds/Darrenshanisabitch
Summary: The love of his life was dead. Sentenced to a dishonorable death, impaled by sharpened, fiery stakes to the back. Charred bones probably still there.And he couldn't have done a single goddamn thing about it.
Relationships: Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smahlt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Shandom, this is my first cdf fanfiction that I haven't just kept in my drafts. It's super short- but that's kinda the point of a oneshot. It's Mika/Kurda which I am obsessed with recently, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a little something for them.

Mika wasn't sure what to do with himself now. The love of his life was dead. Sentenced to a dishonorable death, impaled by sharpened, fiery stakes to the back. Charred bones probably still there. 

And he couldn't have done a single goddamn thing about it.

Mika watched him drop, and by the Vampire Gods was it even worse than he expected. 

He couldn't see his eyes, his angelic pale blues were blindfolded with a thick piece of cloth. As traitors should be. No last view of the world. No goodbyes. No final gaze. And even though that made his heart ache, it was probably for the best. Mika didn’t think he would have had the strength to control himself if he held that last look with Kurda. 

Perhaps he might’ve screamed, sobbed and begged his heart out for them to grant Kurda mercy, fought and beat the guards that held the chains of the cage his lover was trapped in, until they gave in and set him loose. But he didn't. His face remained cool, calm and collected, as if he wasn't bothered by any of this. So when Kurda finally did drop, Mika didn't even flinch, he just looked down at the stakes and stared. There wasn't much else he could do. He silently thanked the gods for making it quick and soundless, at least that was one less burden he had to carry around. 

After all was said and done, he struggled to carry himself back to his once beloved throne. An artifact of his life that used to hold so many good memories of him and Kurda. The many times that they had laughed, cried, argued, fought, fucked and loved on that throne, all felt like lost visions to him now- ones that were only shadows hovering over his mind, waiting to be refound when Kurda walked in through the door.

But that wouldn't happen. Because his love was dead, and as much as Mika prayed. He wasn't coming back.


	2. Where did I go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You told me that you loved me, do you remember that?’
> 
> ‘You promised me that you loved me. Remember that ‘babe’?’

Memories of late night conversations and unsettled arguments flooded Mika’s thoughts entirely. Swallowing him down the rabbit hole that was Kurda Smahlt once again, the same gut-churning feeling blossomed in his stomach for the hundredth time since he'd lost his love. 

Fuck, and I was doing so well.

The tears welled up in his eyes and another wave of grief swept him under, Mika no longer had the stability to stand up straight and had lost all feeling in his body. So hours later, when Arrow found him in the devastating position that he was yet to move from. He didn't feel the glass shards being pulled from his fingertips, or the homemade disinfectant that had been massaged into his more severe wounds. Merely the ache in his stomach, and the hole in his heart. 

Is this how Arrow felt after losing Sarah? Or Larten after the loss of Arra?

Mika felt a heavy weight in his chest, so heavy it forced him to stay put on the hard floor of Arrows room. Arrow- the most supportive and understanding best friend that he was- let Mika sob, whilst rubbing his back and whispering soothing words of encouragement for as long as he needed. Which turned out to be until the following morning. Mikas cries eventually subsided, and that was when Arrow pulled Mika from the wet patch of tears and into his old, worn out coffin. It wasn't nearly as clean and as comfortable as Mikas own, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. 

“Do you want anything Mika?” Arrow ventured a question.

He didn't answer, merely stared at the wall of the coffin.

“I need to cover my shift in The Hall Of Princes, but i’ll ask Paris to accompany you whilst I'm gone, okay?” 

Once again Mika did not respond, so Arrow gave him a sympathetic rub on the back and walked out of the room. Mika didn't realise that Arrow had left, nor did he realise he had been talked to in the first place. His thoughts could only wander around Kurda and one simple question that had been eating him alive since this whole charade had started.

Where did I go wrong Kurda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, I literally despise it. The characterisation of Mika and Arrow was awful and there are probably mistakes in every sentence. However, I wanted to do one more angsty post before moving onto the cute stuff but I couldn't come up with anything. So this is what you get, sorry if you hate it as much as I do. I promise next week will be better. Feel free to leave a comment (or constructive criticism) and thanks for reading, Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and request any other ships you would like to see me write about. Thanks for reading!


End file.
